The invention relates in general to heating systems and in particular to a new and useful method and heat carrier circulation apparatus for a vehicle heating system with a heater independent of the engine.
In accordance with the invention the heat carrier circulation apparatus includes a forward line which leads from the internal combustion vehicle drive engine to a heating system heat exchanger for the vehicle interior and which has a parallel branch in which a separate heater is disposed; and a return line leading from the heating system heat exchanger back to the internal combustion engine.
In present heat carrier circulation systems, the heat carrier, coming from the heater, successively flows through the heating system heat exchanger and the internal combustion engine so that the heating system heat exchanger and the internal combustion engine are heated essentially to the same temperature.